


Rinse and Repeat

by 21RainbowRoad



Series: Spicy Bois [2]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dom!Josh, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Josh seems to like the word 'nasty', Light BDSM, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sex Talk, Smut, So I'm using it here, Some Fluff, Spanking, Sub!Tyler, Wall Sex, is that even a thing?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/21RainbowRoad/pseuds/21RainbowRoad
Summary: Our boys are at it again.  Talking dirty, getting nasty!!





	Rinse and Repeat

**Author's Note:**

> This is a follow-up to my "Shampoo" fic, so I'd recommend you read it first, particularly since I feel Jenna's role is important.

_Was that all a dream?_

***

Tyler and Josh were best friends; soul mates as far as friends go.  They were also band mates, both enjoying riding the huge wave of their recent successes.   The dreams and plans they had laid out years ago were now coming to fruition.  Perhaps even more than either had dared to hope.  It was overwhelming at times.  Each milestone they reached in their career was cause for celebration.  It was all _immensely_ satisfying and it drew the two friends even closer together.

However, as of last week, a new milestone had been reached in their lives.  A different kind of milestone.  One that elevated them to a high that made their career success pale into the background.  They were now lovers.  

This somewhat bewildering turn in their relationship caught them both by surprise, but a very welcome one.  After years of secretly hungering for each other, they both let down their guard, acknowledged their feelings for each other and well, last week, it all kinda happened.   _Really_  happened.  Funny how that is.  You desire someone but to protect yourself, you keep it quiet.  No one wants to be rejected, right?  Especially by your straight friend who you are having not-so-straight thoughts about.   _He could never like me in that way, right?  He's perfect, he could have any girl he wanted.  Why would he want me?  Coming out to him would ruin everything.  Everything we've managed to build._   However, as it was, a movie night together turned out to be anything but and the friends and band mates became lovers.  And wow...L.O.V.E.R.S!

 _Shit!  That was the hottest sex I think I’ve ever had in my life._   Josh was back in Columbus.  After his tryst with Tyler the previous week, he had to immediately head back to Los Angeles.  There were always things to attend to – business and personal.  The line between the two was thin and undefinable.  He dutifully attended meetings with his CPA, his manager and his attorney, trying his hardest to focus on the topic at hand.  He managed to get through these discussions without seeming too distracted because all he could think about was Tyler.  He woke up every morning with Tyler on his mind (and his dick hard in his boxer briefs), and drifted off to sleep every night with Tyler being his last conscious thoughts of the day.  Tyler, his unexpected new lover.  His best friend, whom he had shared everything with, now shared something new with him.  They shared a secret.  Tyler had seduced him - _fuck that was hot!_ \- and it had led to the most fulfilling and steamiest sex of his life.  

 _…still can’t believe that happened._  Josh was currently sitting in his parent's kitchen, his mother fussing about, thrilled that her son was back in Columbus.  He spent so much time either on the road or at his other home in LA.  It was so nice to have her son back in Ohio so she could dote on him.  Just hanging out in the kitchen, talking about whatever, enjoying their time together as a family.

"Thanks for lunch mom.  That was great.  That's the one thing LA can’t give me.  Your cooking."  He stood up, kissed her quickly on the cheek, grabbed his keys, wallet and phone, and hastily made his exit through the kitchen door.  "Love ya mom.  Gotta run."

Josh hadn't seen Tyler since arriving back in Columbus the previous evening.  He was hard and desperate. The week in LA had been agony.  He longed to see his best friend, to hold him, to kiss him, to confirm that it was indeed, all real.  One real thing that had transpired over the course of the week is that they had both rushed to get tested for STD’s.  While they weren't necessarily concerned, they just wanted to be 100% sure.  They had excitedly shared their negative results with each other once they got everything back from the labs.  _It’s go time!_

Shaking with excitement, Josh hopped in his truck and did his best to type out a quick text.

 

Jishwa:  im on my way

Ty:  Excellent!  Been a tough week without you

Jishwa:  yeah same here.  boners. lots

Ty:  bring them here!!

 

 _I wonder if he's told Jenna,_ he thought as he drove the short distance over to Tyler’s house.

Josh rounded the final corner and spotted Tyler’s home.  He felt a sudden lurch in his stomach and lump in his throat at the sight of his bandmate.  Tyler was out front dribbling a basketball, shooting at an imaginary basket.  He looked up and grinned widely, shot an imaginary three-pointer, then raised his arms in victory.

“You're here!” he shouted gleefully, retrieving the ball.

Josh quickly parked the car and ran out to greet his friend.  “I can only give you a bro hug out here in public, you know that?”

“Yeah that's fine.”

They hugged quickly and hastily strode inside.  The moment they crossed the threshold and shut the door Josh found Tyler crashing into him, grabbing him around his waist, squeezing him tightly and pressing his lips into his.

“Tyler whoa.  Wow man.  Where’s Jenna?” he questioned, pushing them apart.

“I told you.  She’ll be back this evening.”

“Did you tell her?”

“Actually, no I haven't,” mumbled Tyler into Josh’s neck, kissing it lightly.  “I'm just not ready to yet.  You know she’s OK with it.  I mean, as best as she can be.  I just want it between _us_ for now, just _us_ for a bit.  But yes you're right, I have to tell her.”

He took his drummer's hand and led him into the nearest bedroom.  “Missed you,” he whispered as their lips met.

They kissed heatedly.  “Why did we wait so long to do this?” asked Josh, coming up for air.

“I don't know but we need to make up for lost time.”

They kissed deeply, their tongues probing each other's mouths.  Josh tugged at Tyler's shirt and swiftly pulled it off over his head.   Tyler rapidly did the same for Josh.  He then reached down and fumbled with Josh's pants, trying to get them undone.  He grabbed the waistband, kneeled down and proceeded to help Josh get everything off.  He then looked up at Josh through his long eyelashes, seeking permission.

“Yes,” whispered Josh, “Yes Tyler, you know what to do…” he said as he looked down at him.  Tyler grabbed Josh's very hard dick, licked all around it and then quickly took all of him into his mouth. 

“Oh God Tyler!  God Tyler you do that so well.”  Josh placed his hand lightly on Tyler's head, pushing very slightly in a slow rhythm.  “Suck me Tyler, suck…fuuuck.”

Tyler continued for a short while but soon stood up and kissed Josh wetly.  “I'm impatient.  Let's get on the bed.”

Tyler lay down on his back, Josh quickly stripping him of his pants and underwear.  His dick slapped back against his skin.  Josh grabbed it and with one smooth movement took his full length into his mouth, lightly cupping Tyler’s balls and massaging them.

“Oh Joshua” said Tyler looking up from the bed, “Oh geez that feels good.”

“I'm impatient too Tyler.” 

Josh stood up and pulled up his singer by the hands.  They kissed for a minute, their hands roaming all over each other's bodies.  Squeezing.  Rubbing.  Then Josh started to walk forward, forcing Tyler to walk backwards.  They were still kissing.  After a few steps Tyler bumped into the wall.  Josh grabbed Tyler’s wrists and pinned his arms up high over his head, kissing Tyler on the neck and lightly biting at his skin.

Tyler could already feel himself letting go, giving himself over to Josh.  Allowing Josh to do whatever he wanted.  There was freedom in it.  Josh was in complete control.  Tyler was excused from all responsibility, nothing to do except enjoy.  Submitting to Josh...doing as he was told.  It made his dick throb at the thought.

He remained pinned against the wall; Josh’s kissing, breathing and movements getting rougher.  All of a sudden, Josh flipped Tyler around, abruptly pushed him into the wall and kicked his legs apart.

“Oh!” yelped Tyler.  His dick pulsed at Josh’s dominance.  He could sense the months and months, if not years, of suppressed lust, exploding to the surface. 

“Put your hands on the wall,” Josh commanded.  Tyler did so as Josh moved up close behind him.  Using his hand to guide it, he ran his cock over the curves of Tyler’s ass, appreciating both the look and the feel of it.  “Yes, yes, all mine…” 

Josh had noticed a tube of lube on the bedside table earlier.  “Stay there.”  He quickly grabbed the bottle. 

“Are you ready for me?,” he asked, now sliding his lubed cock up and down between Tyler’s butt cheeks.

“Yes, God yes.  Wanna feel you inside me.”

Josh held his dick by the base and eased his way in.  

Tyler inhaled sharply and shut his eyes tightly at the powerful sensations of the penetration.

“Ah! Oh Josh! Ah, AH!”  He inhaled and exhaled quickly for a few breaths before he could open his eyes.  “Oh, intense Josh, so intense.  Go slow.”

Josh pulled out and then pushed in again, this time entering further.  He repeated this process several times, going in and out, giving Tyler time to adjust.  Finally he bottomed out, Tyler shuddering as Josh pressed up against his back, breathing into the curve of his neck.

“You ready baby?” 

Tyler responded with a quick “mmm” and by pushing himself back into Josh.

“That’s it,” said Josh, running his hand down Tyler’s back, resting it at the base. “Good boy.  Stick your ass out for me.”

Tyler arched his back, giving Josh a better view.  “Geez Tyler, your ass is fuckin’ perfect.”

Josh started to slowly thrust into Tyler, watching his disk disappear between the smooth rounded cheeks.  He kneaded Tyler’s ass with both hands as his dick glided smoothly in and out.

“Yeah Josh, yeah.  Faster.”  Tyler was already picking up the pace.

“Fuck Tyler, fuuuuck…” Josh whispered.  He grabbed Tyler’s hips in order to slow him down.  “Wanna take my time.”

Tyler continued to push back into Josh, trying to regain control of the speed.  Josh however, gripped him tightly.  He thrusted in slowly but deeply. 

“Yes, yes, oh yes.  Oh yeah Tyler.”  Josh’s mind had gone slightly foggy; its focus solely on the pleasure he was feeling.  But then, without thinking, Josh suddenly smacked Tyler’s right butt cheek.

“AH!” shouted Tyler.  It burned slightly, but not unpleasantly.

“Oh!  Sorry Tyler”, said Josh, momentarily snapping back to reality.  “That was just automatic.”

“No, it’s ok,” he said, turning around to look at Josh.  “I think I liked it.”

“Oh yeah?” questioned Josh, raising his eyebrows.  “You did?”

Tyler eyed him seductively.  “Yeah, I think I did.”

A mischievous grin came to Josh’s face.  Smack!  His right hand once again made contact. 

“Oh FUCK Josh!”  He arched his back and looked upwards.

“Really? Again?”  _Fuck yeah, this just gets better and better._

“Yes....”

Smack!

“Oh God!”  Tyler licked his palm - _I gotta jerk off -_ lubing it well then grabbed his aching dick.  “Ah, ah, ah!”

Josh, seeing this, gave him another smack.  “You _do_ like this don’t you?  Looks like you’ve got a kink there,” he teased, rubbing his hand soothingly over Tyler’s now red right butt cheek.

“I think there are a lot of kinks that I have just discovered recently.  Just don’t do it too hard.  I don’t want it to sting.”

“Anything you say, sweetheart,” Josh said, kissing Tyler on the back of his sweaty neck. The tips of Tyler’s hair were damp with perspiration, his skin starting to shine in the soft light of the room. 

Josh grabbed his singer’s hips and started to pound harder and faster into him.  Tyler met every thrust with a slight push off the wall.  “Josh, harder.” _Fuck me harder.  Fuck me._   “Oh God.”  He licked his right hand again and continued to pump himself.

Josh movements became quicker and more determined.  Then again, smack! 

“Fuck!  Oh fuck Josh.  I like that.  Why is this turning me on?!”  He looked up at the ceiling as if seeking an answer.  Tears were beginning to form in his eyes.  His hand was moving rapidly up and down his length.  “Josh, keep going.  I think I gonna come soon.”

Josh continued to grasp Tyler by the hips, now slamming into him with full force.  His blue hair was matted across his forehead.  “Oh Tyler, oh Tyler, I'm gonna explode.”

Tyler moved his left arm up so he could rest his head on his forearm. The force from Josh was pushing him almost flush against the wall.  “Josh, Josh, oh right there, right there!” he gasped as he fisted himself.

“There?”

“Yes there” he whimpered.  The feeling was overwhelming.  Every thrust sent waves of pleasure throughout his body.  “Right there, right there…Fuck!”  Tyler pounded his left fist into the wall.  “ _Jesus_ Joshua!”  He pounded his fist into the wall again.  “ _Jesus_ Joshua.  Jesus Christ.”

“Tyler you're so beautiful.  So beautiful.”

“Joshua,” Tyler choked out, a tear making its way down his cheek.  “I'm gonna come soon.  Too soon.  So good Josh, so good…”

“It's okay baby, you can come.  I’m gonna come too.  It’ll be a fast one today.”

Tears were streaming down Tyler’s face.  The intensity threatened to overcome him.  Whimpering, he braced himself with his left arm on the wall, Josh pounding into him without mercy.

“Joshua, fuck!  Fuck me Josh, I'm coming.”

“Yes, come for me.”

“Oh shit, oh _shit!_  

Joshua

Joshua  

Joshua

Joshuaaaa!”

Tyler shuddered as he shot streams of come onto the wall and floor.  He felt his knees go weak and slipped slightly down the wall.  His whimpers turned into a sob. 

Seeing this was all Josh needed for his own climax.

“Oh Tyler, oh yeah. 

God I’m gonna…I’m gonna…

Oh Jesus

Oh Jesus

Oh Jesus,

Oh YEAAAAHHH...” 

Josh’s come erupted out of him.  Volumes of it.  Wave after wave came over him.  It was a powerful, pulsating orgasm.  “Oh Jesus Christ Tyler…you did it to me again.”  He was breathing heavily, sweat starting to trickle down his chest.

“Oh my God, oh my God” Tyler squeaked in a small voice.  He too was breathing hard.

“You okay baby?”

“That felt so good, so good...could feel it all the way to my toes.”  He sniffed loudly.  He was still up against the wall.  He sniffed again and started to cry softly.  Josh wrapped his arms around him tightly. 

“I'm sorry I'm crying.”

“It's okay babe” reassured Josh, “it’s just part of the release.”

They moved back over to the bed and held each other for a few minutes, slowly coming down from their highs.  The transition back to reality was slow and neither were in a hurry to get there.

Eventually Josh took the initiative and cleaned them both up.  He noticed there were slightly raised welts on Tyler’s butt cheeks.

“How’s your butt, other than perfect?”

“A little sore.  I don’t know where that spanking came from.  Since when am I into that stuff?”

“Well, you sure seemed to like it.”

Tyler pondered for a minute.  Then another thought came to his head.  He looked over at Josh and laughed, “I think you have a _wall_ kink.  I mean, last week, one of the first things we did was over by the wall and then again tonight.”

“Oh yeah.  I don't deny it.  It’s hard to explain but there’s a power play in there somewhere.”

They lay in bed for a while.  Tyler propped up his head with his hand and ran his fingers over Josh’s toned chest.  _Damn!  He’s so hot.  Lucky me._   Then he remembered something.  He burst out laughing.  He sat up and looked over at Josh.  “ ‘Sweetheart?’  Really?  Where did that come from?”

Josh laughed too and sat up.  “I don't know.  It just kind of came out.  It suits you though.  You're my sweetheart."  He leaned over and kissed Tyler gently on the lips.  The kiss was soft and tender.  Josh brought his hand up and cupped Tyler's cheek.  He smiled then gave Tyler another delicate kiss.

Eventually, it was the setting sun and the growing darkness that reminded them of the lateness of the hour.

“I’m gonna have to get going.”  Josh forced himself out of bed, not wanting to leave. _I wish I could stay the night.  Every night._

He dressed while Tyler watched admiringly.  For many reasons, Tyler was grateful for the man standing in front of him.

Slipping on his jacket, Josh leaned down and kissed Tyler goodbye.  “I’ll see you tomorrow?  My place?”

“Absolutely…”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment....they mean so much to me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!! I hope you enjoyed it...that's the whole reason I'm writing.
> 
> Funny, when I was typing in my tags, I typed in "wall sex", thinking it wouldn't be an established tag. Well, was I wrong! It popped right up as a tag option. I have since clicked on the "wall sex" tag and got over 3,000 matches on AO3! Well ok then.
> 
> I promise I am working on my other fic, Lead Singer. I won't leave you hanging!!


End file.
